Eien ni para siempre
by sadako-k
Summary: Kurama tiene una nueva amiga, lo que despertará los celos de Hiei. ¿podran confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos o ese amor se perderá para siempre?
1. una nueva estudiante

Los personajes de yu yu hakusho no me pertenecen. ..lamentablemente….

****

**Eien ni. (para siempre)**

**Capitulo 1: una nueva estudiante.**

Viernes por la mañana, Kurama se hallaba sentado en uno de los pupitres al final del salón, muy concentrado en un difícil problema de matemática cuando la voz del profesor lo hizo dar un respingo.

ATENCION TODOS! dijo alzando la voz mientras abría la puerta debo presentarles a una nueva estudiante hizo señas a alguien para que se acercara ella es Ayame Atsuko

Una hermosa chica entro al salón, su cabello era de un negro intenso aunque los rayos del sol lograban arrancarle destellos de color violeta, plateadas perlas se ocultaban tras unas finas y largas pestañas que delineaban sus hermosos ojos, los que tenían una expresión de inteligencia y frialdad.

Supongo que todos la harán sentir como en casa siguió diciendo el profesor alegremente, luego se volvió hacia la chica y le dijo algo para finalmente señalar el asiento vacío al lado de Kurama.

La chica se encamino hacia allí. Mientras pasaba entre los pupitres todos los rostros se volvían hacia ella, los chicos la miraban con embeleso, pero las chicas le dirigían miradas de envidia, en especial cuando llego a su asiento y Kurama le sonrió, ella le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa en la que, hasta la frialdad de sus ojos pareció derretirse, Kurama la miro fijamente le parecía que sus ojos encerraban un misterio y quería descubrirlo, pero sintió demasiadas miradas de celos clavarse en el, así que desistió y continuo con su trabajo.

Llevaba unos minutos en eso cuando la suave y dulce voz a su lado dijo:

disculpa… podrías prestarme una lapicera (Sadako: dedicado al Seba, se que ustedes no entienden nada pero no importa, algún día les contaré.), perdí la mía.

claro respondió Kurama mientras tomaba su bolígrafo y se lo entregaba sonriendo

gracias dijo ella respondiendo a la sonrisa una vez mas, luego volteo y comenzó a resolver los nuevos ejercicios que el profesor les había dejado.

Kurama la imitó volviendo a centrar toda su atención en las clases.

El timbre del recreo empezó a sonar, Ayame no alcanzo ni a levantarse cuando un grupo de chicos la rodeo hablándole y alabándola para llamar su atención, y aunque ella respondía a sus preguntas con amabilidad no parecía realmente interesada en la conversación. Kurama sonrió, había estado observando y escuchando todo mientras fingía leer su libro, eso era lo que le pasaba a el con las chicas , no podía tener casi ningún momento de paz pues estas siempre estaban persiguiéndolo, observándolo sin disimulo y enrojeciendo completamente si simplemente sus miradas se cruzaban, al principio eso le había parecido gracioso, incluso le había gustado toda esa atención, pero con el pasar de los años eso se había ido haciendo más y más insoportable, pensaba en esto cuando se dio cuenta de algo que hasta entonces había pasado por alto: ella había sido capas de resistirse a su sonrisa sin sonrojarse ni ponerse extremadamente nerviosa, incluso había sido capas de devolvérsela, dos veces! que extraño… se dijo nunca conocí a una chica capas de ignorarme… si…, era algo realmente extraño…pero…un cambio agradable después de todo…

De pronto notó que alguien se sentaba frente a el, era Ayame.

espero no haber hablado demasiado pronto pensó.

Ella le tendió la mano: Soy Ayame, mucho gusto.

Kurama la estrecho con un poco de duda soy Shuuichi Minamino vio que los chicos lo miraban con intenso odio antes de salir del salón, lo mismo ocurría con ella y las chicas que la miraban con celos. Cuando ya todos se hubieron ido ella dijo:

Siento haberte molestado, lo único que se me ocurrió para alejarlos fue hablar contigo.

No te preocupes, tu también alejaste a mis admiradoras dijo Kurama refiriéndose a un grupo de chicas que hasta hace un momento lo miran fijamente.

Ella se levanto Gracias por ayudarme dijo caminando hacia la puerta, antes de salir volteó y dijo: te veré luego… Kurama…se marchó rápidamente dejando a un horriblemente sorprendido Kurama sentado solo en el desierto salón.

Pasaron unos horribles minutos en los que trato de explicarse la situación. ¿Quien demonios será? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, y… lo mas importante… ¿seria amiga o enemiga…? Lo mas probable es que fuera enemiga, si recordaba bien su pasado de youko (y lo hacia) amigos no era exactamente lo que sobraba en su vida, mas aun parecía tener un enemigo esperándole en cada esquina…

El timbre para entrar a clases volvió a sonar, vio entrar a Ayame quien sin siquiera mirarlo se sentó nuevamente, debió interrumpir sus preguntas para oír al profesor que daba un largo y aburrido discurso sobre gramática. Luego de algunos minutos de fingir que prestaba atención su cerebro termino por desconectarse completamente de clases, seguía muy preocupado por lo que había oído debe haber sido tu imaginación…, si, solo oíste mal se repetía intentando convencerse a si mismo.

El sonido del timbre que esta vez indicaba el fin de las clases lo sobresalto, tomo sus cosas y comenzó a guardarlas con lentitud en su mochila. Todos se habían ido, ahora solo quedaban en el salón Ayame, sus admiradores y el. Ella se le acerco, provocando que los chicos se fueran, molestos, le tendió un bolígrafo.

Gracias dice con alegría, el lo recibe y la mira a los ojos esperando ver algo en ellos, una respuesta. Ayame solo lo miró extrañada que te sucede Kurama?...perdón…Shuuichi esboza una sonrisa.

Quien eres? Pregunta Kurama fríamente, aunque con el tono calmado típico en el.

Si quieres respuestas tendrás que acompañarme a casa, esta muy lejos y una chica como yo no puede darse el lujo de caminar por lugares deshabitados cuando comienza a oscurecer dice sonriendo.

Kurama analiza la situación (Sadako: supongo que se lo imaginaban, que mas hace Kurama en situaciones como esta? ) su instinto le decía que no fuera con ella, que podía ser una trampa, pero, sin embargo, la chica tenia algo que le inspiraba confianza, además, realmente sentía curiosidad por saber como conocía su verdadero nombre…. Finalmente hace un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se levanta para seguirla. Ambos salen de la escuela, afuera había un gran grupo de chicos, sin duda esperando que saliera para ofrecerse a acompañarla hasta su casa, pero al ver que venia con Kurama todos se marcharon muy decepcionados, el era el chico mas guapo de la escuela y el mejor estudiante y todas las chicas morían por el, sabían que no tendrían oportunidad.

Y bien? dijo el cuando todos se perdieron de vista.

Cielos, no sabia que fueras tan impaciente le responde Ayame esta bien te lo diré, se tu verdadero nombre porque… soy telépata…, aunque no se por que te sorprendes tanto dijo al ver la sorpresa de Kurama tu ya habías llegado a esa conclusión, no?

El afirmo nuevamente, aun muy asombrado y preocupado, que tanto habría visto ella en su mente?

No te preocupes, no soy tu enemiga y tampoco he visto ninguno de sus secretos, solo entre en tu mente para saber tu nombre nada mas, bueno aparte de para confirmar mis dudas, solo con verte pude presentir que no eras un humano normal le sonríe bien Shuuichi… te contare sobre mi, además de telepatía, tengo telekinesia y otros poderes mentales…

Kurama no escuchaba completamente aun se preguntaba si se dirigía a una trampa, miro a su alrededor, habían llegado a un hermoso bosque.

Hay que atravesarlo para llegar a mi casa dice Ayame interrumpiendo sus pensamientos puedo ir yo sola, se defenderme sola, aunque no lo creas… ah, y no te preocupes, no volveré a leer tu mente sin tu permiso, en realidad no me gusta husmear en los pensamientos ajenos le sonríe adiós dice dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer.

Kurama sonríe y no puede evitar suspirar aliviado, si ella hubiera querido matarlo sin duda lo habría echo en ese momento, pero nada había pasado, se sentía mucho mas tranquilo… , sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios comenzó a caminar hacia su casa sin darse cuenta que desde un árbol cercano Hiei observaba toda la escena…

---------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------

Sadako: Bueno termine el primer capitulo, díganme que les pareció hasta ahora, ojala les guste!


	2. confundido y preocupado

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de YYH no son de mi propiedad... (casi nunca lodigo jeje, es queen realidad no entiendo por que repetirlo tanto si ya todo lo saben...)

capitulo 2:

**confundido y preocupado**

Ya era de noche y Hiei no podía dormir, se hallaba recostado en la rama de un árbol, demasiado preocupado por lo que había visto, no entendía por que pero ver a esa ningen tan cerca de Kurama había echo que una oleada de ira rugiera en su interior.

¿quien demonios será? se preguntaba…

Pudo notar que la rodeaba un fuerte poder espiritual, pero eso solo lo dejaba aun con más dudas, el kitsune nunca le había dicho que conociera a más personas con poderes aparte de Yusuke, Kuwuabara, etc.

Baka kitsune se dijo ¿qué pretendía paseando con alguien con poderes y a la que apenas conocía en medio de un bosque deshabitado? por el uniforme que llevaba parecía ser una compañera de escuela, pero esto lo confundía aun mas, nunca había visto a Kurama con alguno de sus compañeros fuera de la escuela y menos esperaba verlo en ese lugar desierto, además tenia entendido que el kitsune siempre rechazaba a sus compañeras, a pesar de que todas ellas estaban locas por él, pero esta, parecía ser la excepción… seria su … NOVIA! al pensar esto sintió una punzada en el pecho… ¿por que, tal vez… se estaba… enamorando del kitsune… pensó en él, como su sola presencia era capas de hacerlo sonreír, como su corazón se encogía cada ves que alguien lo hería en alguna batalla y el no podía intervenir, una ves se dijo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida para salvar la suya, por cuantas personas haría eso? Aparte de su hermana… solo por el kitsune… maldición! Era cierto, lo amaba y no podía seguir negándoselo, maldición, y tampoco podía decírselo… si se lo confesaba Kurama tal vez solo lo usaría y luego se alejaría de él, después de todo aun tenia espíritu de youko… y el no se creía capaz aguantar una perdida así, no podría olvidar a la única persona capaz de traspasar el muro en su corazón, jamás se lo diría, pues sabia que el kitsune nunca seria completamente suyo, pero… si no era suyo… tampoco seria de nadie mas. Decidió averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre esa chica, probablemente Yusuke podría darle información, al día siguiente iría a buscarlo… pensó mucho más tranquilo mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el sueño lo envolviera…

----------------------- -------------------

Un nuevo día, Yusuke corría a casa de Keiko, tenía una cita con ella pero se había quedado dormido y iba atrasado, de pronto una sombra cayo desde un árbol cercano y le corto el paso.

Hola Hiei dijo reconociéndolo ¿que haces aquí? preguntó curioso, de pronto reaccionó sabes que, realmente no me interesa estoy muy apurado, adiós! intento seguir corriendo pero Hiei lo detuvo.

De acuerdo¿Qué es lo que quieres?... y mejor me lo explicas rápido tengo mucho que hacer lo miro con fastidio.

Quiero saber quien es la chica a la que ví con Kurama en el bosque respondió Hiei

Que, una chica con Kurama, paseando por el bosque? lo observo ahora con mucho interés, olvidando por completo su cita con Keiko ji, ji, ji rió con picardía.

De pronto oyeron pasos acercarse.

He! Urameshi! grito Kuwabara Hiei! Que hacen aquí?... Urameshi, no tenias una cita con Keiko?...

Ah, es verdad, pero Hiei me distrajo, sabias que Kurama tiene novia dice mostrándole una picara sonrisa.

en serio? dice Kuwabara con una sonrisa idéntica cielos, Kurama, ese viejo zorro, no tenia idea.¿como te enteraste hiei?

Ayer los vio paseando por el bosque, supongo que estaban en una cita responde Yusuke o probablemente buscaban un lugar privado…

Hiei lo mira con frialdad.

Ella tenia poder espiritual dice probablemente Kurama este en problemas.

Ah, claro que no dice Yusuke haciendo un gesto como para esfumar esa nube de preocupaciones yo creo que solo es su novia…

Probablemente es un amor secreto interrumpe Kuwuabara claro que no contaban con que alguien los viera sonríe y voltea a ver a Hiei, pero este ya no está ¿que rayos le pasara?pregunta.

Tal ves solo esta celoso responde Yusuke con seriedad.

Pasan unos minutos de silencio y luego los dos rompen en carcajadas.

Te lo imaginas grita Kuwuabara aun riendo Kurama y el enano, JA, JA, JA, oye, apropósito… ¿no tenias una cita con Keiko?

…………

Urameshi?

…………

Eh, Urameshi? voltea para mirarlo, pero ya no había ni rastro de Yusuke…

------------------- ---------------------

Hiei corría hacia el bosque, si esos estupidos no lo ayudaban el mismo buscaría a esa ningen y la haría confesar, lo que quería con su kitsune que estoy pensando…¿MI kitsune? – debo estar enloqueciendo se dijo mientras corría aun mas rápido

Finalmente llego al bosque, comenzó a buscar a la chica, tenia el presentimiento de que la encontraría allí, y en efecto, de pronto sintió su poder, estaba acercándose y estaba sola perfecto se dijo, por un momento llego a temer que estuviera con Kurama, pero probablemente este estaba en casa o en su escuela rodeado de sus admiradoras pensó mientras sentía su sangre hervir. La chica paso frente al árbol en el que él se encontraba aparentemente sin notarlo, Hiei comenzó a seguirla, hasta que ella se detuvo:

Basta! dijo por que me sigues?

¿Quién eres? le pregunto Hiei como si no la hubiera oído.

Ayame sonríe yo pregunte primero. ¡Dime por que me estas siguiendo!

De acuerdo dijo al ver que Hiei no respondía, si tu no me lo dices tendré que averiguarlo yo misma cerro los ojos en una mueca de concentración.

Hiei no comprendía lo que hacia hasta que sintió una presencia en su mente, trato de combatirla usando su jaghan, pero era muy tarde ella ya había obtenido toda la información que quería. La observo fingiendo mantener el control de la situación.

No te preocupes tanto, no busco dañar a Kurama, solo hable con el, no tienes que ser tan celoso dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente.

¿Por que habría de creerte dijo Hiei con una mirada asesina.

Por que si quisiera dañarlo ya lo habría echo respondió he estado a solas con el muchas veces.

Hiei sintió que una ira asesina lo invadía si no me dices que quieres de el te matare dijo fríamente.

Pero ella solo siguió su camino. inténtalo dijo.

TE MATARE!- grito Hiei desenfundando su katana y corriendo hacia ella, Ayame solo siguió caminando sin inmutarse, lo que hizo que Hiei se enfureciera aun más, pero cuando estaba a centímetros de perforar su corazón sintió que una fuerza lo inmovilizaba, Ayame volteo hacia el sonriendo sabes podría matarte si quisiera dijo tomando su katana y jugando con ella pero no lo haré… nunca mato a menos que pueda evitarlo ella soltó la katana y siguió su camino.

La fuerza que sujetaba a Hiei desapareció, y este se quedo unos momentos sin poder reaccionar.

Ayame ya estaba muy lejos, pero aun así su vos llego claramente a los oídos del molesto koorime No debes preocuparte por Kurama le grito sin siquiera voltear a verlo lo has visto con tus propios ojos, el sabe como defenderse solo luego, desapareció dejando tras de si a un cada ves más molesto y confundido Hiei.

Continuara………

------------------- --------------------

Sadako: bien termine el capitulo 2, que les pareció, mejor que el primero, igual de malo, peor? Díganme, díganme, así a lo mejor puedo mejorar un poco.

nos vemos en el próximo capitulo… salu2!

contestando mis únicos review TOT...

**Rockergirl: **holi!... Te equivocas un poco, no va a pasar lo que crees jeje, tendrás que esperar otros capítulos para sacar conclusiones, pero creo que va a se por ahí por fin de año ... jeje, no no creo que tanto, pero igual voy a demorar por que (mi frase típica) no tengo tiempo TOT

**Hanna tao:** holi! tambien, por lo que veo a todos les hubiera encantado ver la cara de Hiei ), espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y quelos proximos capitulos no te decepcionen XD, aun que como ya dije: no tengo tiempo TOT...

ahora si, sin mas me voy... saludines!

sin mas me voy... saludines! D


	3. celos

**capitulo 3: celos**

El timbre del recreo sonó, inmediatamente Ayame se sentó junto a Kurama para hablarle, llevaban pocos días de conocerse, pero les parecía que habían sido amigos de toda la vida, sentían que podían hablar de cualquier cosa y confesarse todos sus secretos, además, lo que mas le agradaba a Kurama era que la presencia de Ayame bastaba para que todas sus admiradoras se fueran, demasiados celosas para verlo hablar con alguien mucho mas guapa que todas ellas juntas…

¿que relación tienes con Hiei? le preguntó ese día

bueno… es mi mejor amigo respondió Kurama un poco nervioso, no recordaba haberle contado nada sobre él ¿Cómo lo conoces, acaso has entrado en mi mente sin mi permiso! dejo un poco mas molesto.

calma…, yo nunca haría eso, lo que sucede es que el fin de semana me encontré con el y… intento matarme… fue la tranquila respuesta.

Que! gritó Kurama muy preocupado acaso te lastimó? que motivos puede tener Hiei para atacarla? se preguntó.

Ayame sonrió de forma tranquilizadora cálmate, no me hizo daño, solo me ataco por que estaba preocupado por ti.

Kurama tardo unos minutos en comprender esas palabras, Hiei estaba preocupado… preocupado de que?...además, preocupado …por él? Realmente Hiei se preocupaba de él, observó a Ayame, interrogándola con la mirada, ella comienza a relatarle toda la historia:

… le dije que no se preocupara y entonces… me marché lo vez, Nada grave ocurrió dice sonriendo.

Kurama la observo incrédulo, era realmente una historia muy difícil de creer…

te digo la verdad! dijo Ayame interpretando correctamente su silencio.

lo siento es que es muy difícil de creer respondió él saliendo de su ensimismamiento, lo que sucede es que Hiei nunca se ha preocupado por nadie… bueno, aparte de su hermana.

el siempre se ha preocupado por ti, que no lo demuestre no significa que no lo haga, además tu pareces ser la única persona que realmente le importa… al ver que Kurama aun la observaba, incrédulo añadió créeme, recuerda que uno de mis poderes es la telepatía.

Kurama estaba muy emocionado ¿seria una broma, los ojos de Ayame le decían que no mentía, pero aun así tenia dudas, aunque al menos ahora tenia un poco de esperanzas, sabia que él era el mas cercano a Hiei, pero no sabia si el lo consideraba un amigo, pero ahora… quizá el lo quería como algo más, de ser así, al fin podría confesarle sus sentimientos, tanto tiempo guardados, tal vez al fin podría cumplir su sueño de besar esos dulces labios, tal vez…

Ayame lo observaba atentamente

es mas que un amigo para ti, verdad?

Kurama solo la observó en silencio, debía decírselo?

De pronto el timbre sonó (Sadako: se deben estar volviendo locos con tanto timbre sonando a cada rato… ), todos entraron a la sala, esperando por la llegada del profesor, pero en cambio, solo llegó la inspectora de la escuela para enviarlos a casa.

su maestro dijo enfermó repentinamente.

Todos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron, Kurama acompañó a Ayame hasta su casa, se fueron conversando alegremente y sin darse cuenta llegaron al bosque, caminaron lentamente bajo los árboles disfrutando de la paz que reinaba en el lugar.

ven, quiero mostrarte algo dijo Ayame tomándolo de un brazo y guiándolo hasta una parte oscura del bosque, donde los árboles y la vegetación estaban tan juntos que casi no dejaban pasar los rayos del sol, ella movió unas ramas que ocultaban un hueco entre los árboles, pasaron por el para encontrarse en un claro del bosque, en el centro había una hermosa cascada .

es hermoso dijo Kurama.

lo se… lo descubrí ayer…

Ambos se sientan sobre la hierva.

por que no le confiesas a Hiei tus verdaderos sentimientos? Dijo Ayame continuando la conversación interrumpida en la escuela.

no lo se dijo Kurama, pensó que se había salvado de tener que contestar ese tipo de preguntas pero Ayame parecía conocer ya todo con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Hiei supongo que por temor a se rechazado, el nunca ha dado muestras de quererme como algo mas que un amigo, de hecho, ni siquiera ha dado muestras de quererme como un amigo bajo la cabeza con tristeza, Ayame lo observo preocupada vamos Kurama!...dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro…

-------------------- --------------------------

Hiei los observaba desde un árbol, parecían muy ocupados y no habían notado su presencia, cada ves se ponía mas furioso, estaban hablando, pero el no podía escuchar que decía, al acercarse la escucho llamarlo Kurama, eso era lo que temía, si esa ningen fuera solo su amiga el no le hubiera dicho su verdadero nombre, y si ella lo hubiera descubierto con su telepatía el zorro la hubiera matado, estaba seguro, la chica puso una mano en el hombro del kitsune lo que hizo que se sintiera mas furioso que nunca en su vida, sentía deseos de matarla muy lenta y dolorosamente…

-------------------- -----------------------

Debes decírselo dijo Ayame estoy segura de que…

En-Satsu-Koku-Ryu-Ha! se escuchó un grito.

Kurama solo pudo observar aterrorizado como el dragón negro impactó contra ella…

AYAME!

cuando el dragón se desvanece ve que ella ya no esta, escucha algo a su lado, una suave risa, al volver la vista ve a Hiei, sonriendo triunfalmente...Kurama no alcanzaba a comprender que sucedía... de pronto los ojos del koorimese cierran y él cae, el kitsune lo sujeta antes de que de contra el suelo.

pobre, usó todo su poder en ese ataque dice la voz de Ayame.

Kurama la mira sin poder creerlo, no tenia un solo rasguño.

Pero… como…? pregunta asombrado ese ataque debería haberte matado…!

bueno… solo digamos que … lo esquivé... responde ella con aburrimiento ahora, siento tener que irme dice mirando al cielo, en el que comenzaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas pero ya es muy tarde, probablemente todos se preguntan donde estoy…voltea y comienza a alejarse ah, recuerda lo que dije: dile tus sentimientos, adiós luego de unos segundos desapareció completamente…

Kurama observa nuevamente a Hiei, no podía llevarlo a su casa pues su madre estaba allí, así que solo lo recostó en el suelo, notó que faltaba la venda de su brazo y la que cubría el jagan, solo traía puestos sus habituales pantalones negros y su pecho se mantenía desnudo, se interno en el lugar del bosque del que Hiei había salido pero al no encontrar el resto de su ropa se quitó su camisa y lo cubrió con ella, no era muy gruesa pero evitaría que sintiera tanto frío, lo observó con cariño y se sentó. Apoyando la espalda en un árbol a su lado, apoyó la cabeza de Hiei en su regazo y cerró los ojos, descansando, pero a la vez atento a cualquier sonido…

Continuara…..

Sadako: estoy muy a purada así que solo les mando saludos, ya saben, lo que siempre digo¿Qué tan malo es mi fic? dejen sus opiniones!.


	4. un fugaz momento de felicidad

Hiei despertó, aun estaba muy cansado y un poco confundido, noto que estaba tendido en el suelo, su cabeza apoyada en el regazo del kitsune, Kurama tenia su pecho desnudo pues su camisa se hallaba cubriéndolo a él …

que sucedió! se incorporó asustado lo mas lejos que pudo y lo observó, a pesar de su confusión y nerviosismo no pudo dejar de notar que era muy bello, nunca lo había visto sin camisa, y ahora estaba allí frente a él… sintió el impulso de acariciarlo, de tocar esa tersa piel que parecía tan suave, se acercó poco a poco, de pronto Kurama abrió los ojos mostrándole esas hermosas esmeraldas.

Veo que ya has despertado dijo sonriéndole ¿estas bien? preguntó al ver que Hiei enrojecía ligeramente.

Hn fue lo único que acertó a responder el koorime ¿Qué sucedió? preguntó fingiendo indiferencia mientras le devolvía la camisa que aun tenia en las manos.

yo soy el que debería preguntar eso responde Kurama tomándola y dejándola a un lado, lo miró con seriedad ¿Por qué atacaste a Ayame?

Hiei lo observa fríamente ¿por que ella te importa tanto?

El kitsune muestra una expresión confusa no es ella por la que me preocupo Hiei, que te sucedió, se muy bien que tu no atacas gente inocente…

como estas tan seguro? lo interrumpió el koorime antes de que pudiera terminar

por que eres mi amigo y estoy seguro de que te conozco, quizá no completamente, pero si lo suficiente como para saberlo.

Hiei se siente avergonzado por un momento

yo… solo… balbucea pensé que te haría daño… estaba preo… cupado.

Kurama se acerca a él de verdad te preocupas por mi? pregunta recordando las palabras de Ayame,

Hiei desvía la vista.

hn responde ella te gusta? pregunta luego de un incomodo silencio, fingiendo indiferencia, aunque no puede evitar sonrojarse.

si es muy agradable responde Kurama distraídamente. De pronto le parece ver una sombra de tristeza en los ojos de Hiei, ¿seria su imaginación, tal ves Ayame estaba en lo cierto, tal ves Hiei lo veía como algo mas que un amigo… como comprobarlo?

Pero…dice Kurama ella no es la persona que amo… lo mira a los ojos, esperando que viera en ellos lo que no se atrevía a decirle con palabras.

Kurama acercó lentamente sus labios hasta que estuvieron a milímetros de los de Hiei, lo besó.

Hiei estaba paralizado, no esperaba eso por parte del kitsune, pero luego comenzó a corresponder al beso, el que se volvía cada vez mas apasionado. Kurama no cabía en si de felicidad, su lengua explorando en la boca de Hiei, sus brazos rodeandolo...

El koorime había intentado resistirse, no quería dejarse llevar estaba seguro de que el zorro lo utilizaría y luego lo arrojaría a un lado, como basura, sin siquiera importarle que rompería su frágil corazón, después de todo, ya había roto tantos en el pasado, y él no quería ser otro mas en la lista de youko Kurama, pero no podía alejarse, los labios del kitsune eran tan dulces, y se sentía completamente embriagado por el delicioso aroma a rosas que Kurama despedía, se aferró a su cuello profundizando el beso aun mas, luego se separaron, en busca de aire…

Kurama susurro Hiei intentando alejarse, pero este ya había comenzado a besar su cuello, borrando así las ultimas gotas de autocontrol de la mente del koorime, Kurama lo besó nuevamente de forma apasionada, inclinándose sobre el y tendiéndolo en el suelo, siguió descendiendo, lamiendo y mordisqueando sus tetillas, enviando olas de placer al indefenso cuerpo de Hiei, el koorime estaba fuera de si, ya no podía controlarse, se había perdido en el mar de sensaciones al que esas expertas manos lo había llevado desde los primeros toques, gemía levemente cada ves que sentía esos suaves labios posarse sobre su piel.

Kurama desabrochó su cinturón y quitó sus pantalones dejando desnudo el delicioso cuerpo, comenzó a lamer lentamente su miembro, haciéndolo gemir aun más fuerte, sonrió:

Te haré perder completamente el control susurro sensualmente al oído de Hiei, quien se estremeció, tomó el miembro del koorime en su boca, dedicado a darle todo el placer que pudiera, los gemidos que Hiei intentaba reprimir hacían que el kitsune aumentara aun más su propia excitación, Hiei ya no podía soportarlo, sentía que iba a explotar, y lo hizo, en la boca de Kurama, con un fuerte gemido, el kitsune lo besó haciéndolo probarse a si mismo, se miraron a los ojos, un brillo de lujuria adornaba las irises esmeralda, nuevamente Kurama besó el cuello de Hiei, luego hizo brotar una enredaderas que sujetaron los brazos del koorime, inmovilizándolo, este abrió los ojos, un poco asustado y vio que Kurama terminaba de desvestirse, Hiei sintió aun mas calor en todo su cuerpo al ver completamente desnudo el hermoso y bien formado cuerpo del kitsune.

Kurama comenzó a chupar sus dedos incitándolo, el zorro acercó su mano a la entrada de Hiei, quien se estremeció al sentir el contacto, Kurama introdujo uno de sus largos dedos en el koorime, este mordió sus labios con fuerza para ahogar el grito que luchaba por salir de su garganta, la sonrisa del kitsune aumentaba al ver el bello rostro contraído con placer, introdujo un segundo dedo y Hiei mordió sus labios con tanta fuerza que un hilo de sangre se deslizó por ellos.

ku…rama… susurró

El kitsune introdujo un tercer dedo, Hiei gemía cada vez mas fuerte, los dedos se movían dentro de su cuerpo, tocándolo a veces en ese lugar que lo hacia enloquecer

Kurama… por favor suplico, no aguantaba más, movía sus manos y apretaba los puños intentando aferrarse a algo, pero estos estaban firmemente sujetos por las enredaderas del kitsune.

Kurama sacó sus dedos y se acomodo entre las piernas del koorime, quien se aferró con fuerza a su cintura, el kitsune entró en Hiei de una sola ves, la espalda del koorime se arqueó mientras un fuerte gemido de placer abandonaba sus labios, Kurama comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente, luego, su velocidad fue aumentando por cada estocada, gemía al igual que Hiei, penetrándolo cada vez mas rápido, cada vez mas hondo, el koorime ya no podía controlar los sonidos que salían de su garganta cada vez que el kitsune entraba en él, dándole siempre a ese punto que lo hacia ver estrellas, Hiei, susurraba el nombre de su amante entre gemidos, entre suspiros, mientras las manos de Kurama acariciaban su pecho y estimulaban diestramente su miembro.

ai… ai shiteru dijo en su desvarío, haciendo que Kurama se sintiera el ser mas feliz del mundo, se movían cada ves mas rápido, de pronto Hiei sintió que su interior era llenado con la semilla del kitsune, mientras que la suya estallaba entre sus vientres, las enredaderas soltaron al koorime, compartieron un beso y Kurama salió de él para recostarse a su lado, apoyando la cabeza del koorime en su pecho, mientras lo abrazaba, Hiei comenzaba a dormirse, su cuerpo aletargado en la secuela del clímax

ai shiteru Hiei susurró Kurama mientras veía los ojos rubí cerrarse y los suyos los imitaban un segundo después.

-------------------- ------------------------------

Kurama abrió los ojos, estaba amaneciendo, los rayos del sol hacían que todo el bosque se viera irreal. Hiei seguía dormido sobre su pecho, acarició sus cabellos mientras sonreía con ternura, ¿cuanto tiempo deseó tenerlo entre sus brazos? y al fin su sueño se hacia realidad. De pronto notó que Hiei se movía un poco así que posó sus labios sobre los suyos, en un calido beso.

----------------- -----------------------

Hiei despertó al sentir un tibio y dulce contacto sobre sus labios, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fueron las hermosas esmeraldas del kitsune observarlo, vio además su hermosa sonrisa, aun estaba un poco adormilado, no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, hasta que recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a su mente.

Se aparto de Kurama bruscamente y comenzó a vestirse, avergonzado y molesto con lo que había pasado. Demonios! ...se había prometido no dejarse llevar, alejarse del zorro para no permitirle aprovecharse de su amor, pero no lo había logrado, aun así había caído en sus redes.

Hiei… ¿que sucede? pregunto Kurama un poco asustado al verlo apartarse tan molesto

Este le dirigió una fría mirada.

Si le cuentas a alguien lo sucedido, te mataré con mis propias manos una voz cargada de frialdad que el zorro había escuchado muchas veces, pero que nunca antes se había dirigido a él.

Los ojos de Kurama se abrieron por la sorpresa y lentamente se llenaron de lagrimas, dirigió a Hiei una dolida mirada, preguntando el por qué de esas frías palabras, pero este no respondió solo volteó y se fue saltando sobre las ramas de los árboles.

Kurama se vistió y caminó hasta su casa, agradeció que no hubiera nadie así no tendría que preocuparse por responder preguntas, subió directamente a su habitación y se sentó en el borde de su cama, sin poder aguantar por mas tiempo las lagrimas…

Continuará….

---------------------- - ----------------------

Sadako: OO que mala soy! …, pobre Kurama…… XD que pasara ahora?... Si a alguien le interesa saberlo no se pierda el próximo capitulo titulado: ¿como te hago comprender?...

Salu2, no se olviden de dejar comentarios . nn.


	5. ¿como te hago comprender?

**Capitulo 4: como te hago comprender?**

Kurama despertó y miró el reloj, 07:45, si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a la escuela, realmente no tenia animo de ir, pero solo ocupándose en otra cosa, como en las clases, conseguiría mantener su mente, al menos por un momento, lejos de Hiei. Se cambio de ropa, tomo su mochila y se encaminó a la escuela.

Aun estaba muy triste por lo que le había dicho el koorime, no entendía el por que de su huida, pero estaba seguro de que era su culpa¿Qué habría echo mal¿quizá había ido demasiado rápido…?¿Qué debía hacer ahora? quizá… ir a disculparse?...

Llego a la escuela y se sorprendió, realmente no se había dado cuenta a donde lo llevaban sus pies; todavía faltaban 15 minutos para el ingreso a clases pero aun así entró al salón. Ayame se encontraba allí, rodeada de un grupo de chicos, al verlo, corrió hacia el y lo observó con preocupación

-creo que las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperaba- dijo con tristeza.

-¿ como lo sabes?- pregunto Kurama bruscamente te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de mi mente

-No necesito ver tu mente para saberlo, se nota perfectamente en tu rostro- respondió ella sin alterarse

-Lo siento- dijo Kurama es que no logro comprender… comenzó a contarle la historia (o… casi toda la historia ).

Cuando terminó Ayame dijo:

-No creo que debas preocuparte, por lo que se de él, no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos, probablemente está muy confundido por lo que siente por ti y no quería decírtelo; pero cuando lo besaste, sus sentimientos lo controlaron y simplemente se dejó llevar; entonces, al darse cuenta de lo que había echo, no pudo pensar en nada mas que en huir. Creo que ahora solo debes darle tiempo, dejar que aclare su mente, si realmente te ama volverá, te lo aseguro

-Ese es el problema, no se si me ama realmente, además, si esta tan confundido como dices la mejor solución que encontrara es alejarse de mi- responde Kurama con tristeza.

Entonces debes ir a buscarlo dijo ella ve y explícale todo, trata de hacerle entender lo que sientes y convéncelo de que acepte sus propios sentimientos.

Kurama la mira un poco asustado.

-no se si pueda… o … deba…

-Ve ahora mismo!- grita Ayame si realmente crees que se ira no debes perder tiempo dice empujándolo hacia la puerta

-Que, Pero me perderé las clases protesta él

-Las clases se pueden recuperar, pero con el amor es mucho mas difícil- responde ella con seriedad.

Kurama la mira un momento, y luego toma una decisión

-Gracias- murmura antes de irse.

Corrió hasta un parque cercano, era allí donde se encontraba con el koorime cuando había demasiada gente en su casa, no sabia por que, pero tenia el presentimiento de que lo encontraría ahí, lo buscó por un momento hasta que lo vio, estaba sobre un árbol profundamente dormido

-Hiei- llamó sobresaltándolo sin querer.

-¿Que haces aquí? -dijo el koorime nuevamente con esa fría voz.

-Vine a verte -respondió Kurama..

Hiei abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa¿Para qué venir a verlo? Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos el kitsune ya debería haberse olvidado de él, conocía demasiado bien la fama del Youko ´´era un amante que solo podías tener una vez´´. Rápidamente se controló y borró la confusión de su rostro, para volver a fijar en el la frialdad. Solo lo observó, esperando que el zorro rompiera el incomodo silencio que había caído entre ellos.

Kurama estaba muy nervioso pero decidió arriesgarse y preguntar lo que quería.

-Hiei, que sucedió la ultima vez que nos vimos?

-sabes muy bien lo que ocurrió -respondió el koorime con una frialdad que intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo, sin lograrlo del todo pero no creas que volverá a suceder, eso solo pasó por que yo… no… no pensaba claramente….

Los ojos de Kurama perdieron todo su brillo

-Comprendo- dijo con tristeza -entonces solo fue… un error?

-Por supuesto Kurama, solo fue un error, un error que no volveré a repetir, ya te lo dije

-o sea que cuando dijiste que me amabas… solo… mentías?-preguntó Kurama cada vez mas triste.

Hiei se sorprendió aun mas frente a estas palabras, lo que mas le molestaba de lo sucedido era haberle hecho esa confesión, pensó que el kitsune no lo había oído, o que simplemente no le importaba, pero… entonces… ¿por que estaba ahí, ahora, interrogándolo sobre la veracidad de sus sentimientos?

-Claro que mentía, nunca podría amar a alguien como tú. Ahora vete -dijo fríamente -intento dormir y no puedo hacerlo si hay un estúpido haciéndome preguntas tontas -dijo acomodándose en la rama y cerrando los ojos.

Kurama no podía creerlo, nunca pensó escuchar algo que lo hiriera tanto en los labios del youkai de fuego, es cierto que el koorime siempre era frío he insensible, pero siempre había tenido la impresión de que frente a él, Hiei era diferente, parecía mucho mas amigable, incluso parecía capaz de confiarle sus pensamientos, cosa que jamás hacía con nadie, aunque luego de escuchar esto, supuso que todo debió haber sido una alegre fantasía, creada por su mente como un escape a su sufrimiento, pero ya era tiempo de despertar a la realidad. Hiei tenia razón¿como podría amarlo¿existiría siquiera, alguien capaz de amarlo?...

-Siento haberte molestado dijo con tristeza se que estas pensando en irte pero ya no hay necesidad, ya no te buscare, así que puedes estar tranquilo… adiós... para siempre…- susurró volteando y alejándose lentamente.

Hiei abrió nuevamente los ojos y lo observó irse, a pesar de estar muy lejos alcanzo a oír sus sollozos; sintió un gran vació en su corazón al escuchar su despedida, nunca pensó que se sentiría así al verlo marcharse; además, había algo que lo inquietaba¿por que el kitsune se molestaba siempre en ayudarlo, le ofrecía su hogar cuando estaba en el ningenkai pues sabia que no tenia a donde ir, siempre curaba sus heridas… y lo mas importante ¿por que lloraba cuando le dijo esas frías palabras¿lo había herido realmente, o era solo uno mas de sus trucos, talvez Kurama realmente se preocupaba por él, talvez… había encontrado realmente un amigo, alguien a quien amar… y era tan tonto que lo había dejado ir…

Continuara…….

---------------- ----------------------

Sadako: pensaba que este iba a ser el final, pero tuve muchos problemas con este capitulo, entré a un concurso de cuentos y eso se llevó toda mi inspiración.

(se que no ganaré pero… igual es entretenido participar )

¡¡¡ No desesperen ya solo queda 1 capitulo XD !


	6. reencuentro

Sadako: bueno, este es el final, dedicado a todos los que lo leyeron y dejaron comentaros .

Espero que les guste XD

**Reencuentro**

Pasaron varios días, Kurama asistía a la escuela con regularidad, sonriente como siempre, pero solo Ayame sabia que estas sonrisas eran falsas, el seguía muy triste por lo ocurrido con el koorime, ambos hablaban de temas sin importancia, evitando por todos los medios mencionar algo que se relacionara con Hiei.

El fin de semana llegó, Kurama se marchó a casa muy preocupado, no tenia nada que hacer, nada que le sirviera para distraer su mente y olvidar a Hiei.

Llegó a su casa, estaba mas sola que nunca pues cuando no estaba su familia, el koorime solía entrar por su ventana para hacerle compañía, pero ahora, de seguro ya se había marchado al Makai, para no volver jamás… sintió un nudo en su garganta al cerrar esa ventana, pero no quiso dejar que las lagrimas salieran, no de nuevo.

Dejó sus cosas en cualquier parte y subió a su habitación, al llegar comenzó a desvestirse, quería tomar un ducha, estaba seguro de que el agua caliente aliviaría un poco sus preocupaciones.

Llegó al baño y se metió en la ducha, sintió el agua correr por su espalda, relajándolo… se quedó mucho tiempo allí, vaciando su mente de todo pensamiento triste, le hubiera encantado quedarse todo el día... Luego se vistió y bajó a prepararse un té aunque ya no tenía animo de hacer nada.

Al volver a su habitación miró hacia su ventana y se quedó helado, Hiei estaba allí, observándolo con el rostro inexpresivo.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hiei había estado muchos días pensando, realmente quería confiar en Kurama, después de todo, lo amaba y no soportaba estar mucho tiempo lejos, de echo estos días que habían pasado sin verse habían sido una tortura para él. Aun tenia miedo de que el zorro lo lastimara, de que terminara de romper su corazón, muy frágil, al contrario de lo que todos pudieran pensar, pero decidió que se arriesgaría, debía hacerlo, debía darle el beneficio de la duda, después de todo el también tenia su reputación, una no muy buena en realidad, y nadie se atrevía a acercarse a el, pero aun así Kurama le había brindado su amistad, había sido la única persona que lo había ayudado, el único que realmente siempre estuvo a su lado…

Corrió hasta la casa del kitsune, intentó entrar por la ventana, pero esta estaba cerrada, sintió una punzada de tristeza en el corazón, la ventana de la habitación de Kurama siempre se hallaba abierta para él… hasta ahora y eso no podía significar nada bueno… forzó la ventana, intentando no quebrar el vidrio en el proceso.

Entró a la habitación, se hallaba muy oscura pues eran altas horas de la noche. No había nadie¿donde estaría el kitsune, tenia que estar allí, pues era demasiado tarde para que aun estuviera en su escuela. No se atrevió a llamarlo por miedo a que la familia de Kurama estuviera abajo. A pesar de que lo único que quería era correr por toda la casa gritando su nombre hasta encontrarlo, abalanzarse sobre él y tenerlo nuevamente entre sus brazos, esta vez… para siempre.

De pronto escucho unos pasos acercarse, iba a saltar por la ventana para irse, pero luego los reconoció.

Kurama entró lentamente en la habitación, el koorime sintió una gran alegría al verlo de nuevo, luego de tanto tiempo… estuvo a punto de sonreír y correr hacia él… pero logro controlarse a tiempo y mantener su rostro inexpresivo.

----------------- -----------------------

Kurama no supo como actuar, caminó hasta su cama fingiendo indiferencia y se sentó, sin apartar los ojos de la oscura figura.

-¿a que has venido?- preguntó bruscamente

Hiei pudo notar su fría exprecion, sus hermosos ojos verdes ya no brillaban con calidez como antes, realmente lo habia lastimado, y ahora tenia que disculparse y suplicarle que lo perdonara… verdaderamente había sido un tonto…

-yo… venia a …disculparme- dijo, a pesar de que no fue su intención su voz sonó sarcástica .

Kurama lo miró mas fríamente.

-claro…a disculparte -dijo también con sarcasmo, era fácil notar que estaba realmente molesto -no bromees Hiei, se que tu no te disculpas con nadie, te dije que te conocía… o eso creí…

-¿Dices que me conoces mejor que nadie? -dijo el koorime entonces te mostrare un lado mío que nadie conoce se sienta a su lado y lo besa con fiereza, pero Kurama lo empuja, apartándolo.

-¿que demonios haces!- dijo -Has venido aquí solo a buscar placer¿o a decirme cosas que no sientes para luego herirme¿vienes a burlarte de mi Hiei, es que no te basta con todo lo que ha pasado?...

El koorime lo observó con tristeza mientras sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, esa era la prueba. El kitsune realmente lo quería… y él lo había arruinado todo, lo había herido demasiado … ahora Kurama lo odiaba… lo que mas lo entristeció fue el tono de su voz, hubiera preferido que le hubiera gritado, o golpeado, el dolor físico era mucho mejor que sentir toda la culpa y la tristeza que sus palabras traían a su alma, ese tono lleno de dolor parecía decirle que jamás seria perdonado…

-lo siento… perdóname -repitió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas- no era mi intención herirte Yo… solo… tenia miedo de amarte. Es que no lo entiendes!-gritó -no tengo nada que ofrecerte y pensé que, solo querias usarme… y luego me abandonarías, y… no creí poder soportarlo!- dijo mientras dos lagrimas caían de sus ojos y se convertían en negras gemas antes de tocar el piso.

Kurama no podía creer lo que oía.

Hiei se sintió aun mas triste al no recibir respuesta, tal ves no había sido buena idea ir a disculparse, solo había conseguido que ambos se hirieran aun mas, apretó sus puños y fijó su vista en el piso.

-Comprendo si ahora me odias dijo intentando contener nuevas lagrimas, -nunca le gustó mostrar debilidad, pero en esa situación le resultaba imposible guardar sus sentimientos -me iré, no te preocupes, solo quería decirte que… te mentí… no creo que lo que sucedió fuera un error… y… si te amo, desde hace mucho…

Caminó hacia la ventana, dispuesto a salir nuevamente por ella e irse al Makai, donde intentaría olvidarlo todo, olvidar lo feliz que fue a su lado, olvidar su rostro, su cabello, olvidar que por un momento, tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz, que tuvo el regalo del amor de un ser tan perfecto y hermoso, y la había dejado pasar por su desconfianza…

Iba a saltar hacia fuera cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro, deteniéndolo…

-Por favor no te vayas -dijo la triste voz del kitsune …

Kurama se sentía muy herido, pero sabía que no soportaría que Hiei se alejara, y si se iba al Makai le seria imposible volver a verlo…

-Yo… también te amo- dice abrazándolo- nunca te dejaría, como pudiste pensarlo siquiera? -se separó de él y comenzó a secar algunas de las lagrimas que aun no se convertían en gemas.

-ya te lo dije- balbucea Hiei -no tengo nada que ofrecerte, por que alguien como tu me amaría? No tengo nada que pueda hacerte feliz…

Kurama solo lo observa y le sonríe con ternura, esa dulce sonrisa, que ahora Hiei sabía solo estaba dedicada a el.

-el solo estar a tu lado me hace feliz Hiei -dice tomando su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos -te amo… y nada cambiara eso…

Lo besó tiernamente. Ambos se sentían muy felices. Luego de tanto tiempo, al fin podrían estar juntos, se recostaron en la cama, sus labios aun unidos en un beso hasta separarse en busca de aire. Hiei apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del kitsune y lo abrazó con fuerza, sintió los calidos brazos de kurama rodearlo, mientras besaba su frente. Se quedaron allí abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, en silencio, pues no necesitaban más palabras que las ya pronunciadas.

-------------------- ------------------------

Hiei comenzó a despertar, tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos, aun pensando que todo lo ocurrido era un hermosos sueño, pero notó los brazos de Kurama a su alrededor y entonces ya no temió, abrió los ojos, el kitsune estaba profundamente dormido a su lado, se inclinó sobre el y lo besó, Kurama despertó.

-Hiei- susurró con ternura mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

El Koorime se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones de afecto, pero aun así sonrió, y besó a Kurama apasionadamente, luego comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y a besar su cuello, su pecho, repitiendo los paso del kitsune la noche que lo había hecho suyo, dejando un brillante rastro de saliva sobre la tersa piel. Terminó de desvestirlo y continuó besando su cuello, de pronto Kurama se incorporó y mostrándole una traviesa sonrisa se abalanzó sobre él, quitando su ropa y comenzando a besarlo también, descendiendo por su pecho, Hiei cerraba sus ojos con fuerza mientras sentía que el calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo, el kitsune lamió su miembro y luego su entrada en una húmeda caricia, haciendo el cuerpo del koorime estremecer. Llevó las piernas de Hiei hacia su pecho para luego entrar en el muy despacio, la boca del youkai de fuego se abrió en un mudo grito de placer mientras sentía al kitsune penetrarlo tan lentamente, tan deliciosamente. Tomó un mechón del cabello de Kurama y tiró de el para acercarlo, lo besó con fiereza, el kitsune le sonrió lascivamente y comenzó a moverse, haciendo que Hiei mordiera sus labios para contener los gemidos.

La velocidad comenzó a aumentar, el koorime rodeó a Kurama con sus brazos, arañando su espalda en su desvarío, el cabello del kitsune caía sobre él, moviéndose junto a ellos como una cortina rojiza, embriagándolo con su delicioso aroma …

En la habitación solo se oía el roce de los cuerpos, gemidos y suspiros de placer que salían de ambas bocas, mientras la pasión aumentaba… hasta que llegaron al clímax.

Kurama salio de él para tenderse a su lado, lo abrazó, sonriendo …

-Ai shiteru Hiei -dijo con ternura mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello nuevamente -y te prometo que a partir de ahora estaremos juntos…

-…Eien ni... -susurro Hiei cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose al placer…

**Fin!**

--------------------- --------------------

Al fin se terminó, bieeeen! XD

Ahora si, por favor opinen, que les gusto, que no les gusto, dejen sus criticas y ayúdenme a escribir mejores historias. Nos vemos pronto… salu2! D


End file.
